Keepers Series/Magics and Races
Magics Magic in General Magic comes in a variety of types, though they are either classed as Elemental, or an Adept Discipline. The constant use of magic is said to rejuvenate the body, and extend a sorcerer's lifetime. The rate of age slowdown is not accurately knowen, but Lawrence is seven hundred fifty three years old, and appears as if he's in his sixties, so the effects are quite noticeable. How long a sorcerer needs to use magic for before the slow down starts is also unknowen. True Names are the source of Magic. Every sorcerer has a True Name, and that enables them to use magic. If a sorcerer finds out his True Name, it is said that can be extremely powerful, being able to take on Deamons. Sorcerers can live to well over a thousand, but it has rarely happened. Magic Names 'Given:' A Given Name is the name someone is given when they are born from your parents. If someone finds out your Given Name, they can control you. This can be prevented by making a Taken Name. 'Taken:' A Taken Name is the name a person makes up for themselves. The name you choose also protects the person from being controlled because of their Given Name. A person can only choose a Taken Name once. They can choose one name or two names. 'True:' A True Name is the source of a person or a symbol's power. If the person knows their True Name, or a symbol's Ture Name, they can become very powerful. However, if someone finds out your True Name before you, they can control you. A way to stop this is to seal your True Name before anyone else knows it. Types of Magic Adept Magic Symbol Magic: This type of magic harnesses the language of magic to create desired effects e.g. creating a blue energy pulse or healing wounds or even trapping someone in an invisible barrier. Symbol magic can be used by anyone. Necromancy: This magic is one that harnesses the power of death to control and manipulate shadows and darkness. Necromancers put their power in an object. Gist: This a magical body fuelled by the user's hate, anger and determination. Appears far more animalistic, has longer hair, sharper teeth, and claws. This branch of Adept magic is virtually unstoppable. Centre Shifting: Changing the users centre of gravity to run up walls and ceilings. Teleportation: Teleportation is where a person can transport themselves to another location at will. They can not teleport to locations they have not seen before. Bone breaking: Breaking bones with a single touch. Sensitivity: Hypnotic suggestions, astral projection, telepathy, prophecies/divination/visions, contact with spirits, and psychokinesis (while also meaning telekinesis, the ability to move and levitate things with the mind, it is also an umbrella term for other psionic abilities like pyrokinesis and electrokinesis). Warlocks: A particularly dark kind of magic. The caster's mouth transforms to enable them to eat the soul of their defeated enemy therefore gaining their strength/power. Warlocks are also able to command light-based magic capable of paralyzing for short periods of time or speeding regeneration and healing of any wounds the warlock acquires. Demonic Magic Black Lightning - The Black Lightning is, as its name would suggest, black colored lighning. It can stop anythings heart instantly, and makes its user faster, because it influences its users never impulses. Its weilder also has control over storms. White Fire - The White Fire is, as its name would suggest, white colored fire. Its flames are so hot, that it turns white, and can melt anything. Its user can never be harmed by fire, and can control any and all flames. Elemental Magic 'Fire:' This power is mostly used to hurl fireballs at foes. This also is the only element which does not require outside source to be present in order to manipulate it. The sorcerers create the fire in their palms or around their body, and use it for various purposes. Its level of destructive power solely depends on the magical abilities of the sorcerer. However, fire still requieres oxygen to be present, and as such, it is not very useful in closed areas. Users can create streams of fire from their hands. Fire can be utilised to manipulate flames into whatever the user pleases, like a wall of fire for example. Users can throw fire balls. 'Water:' Water is the most rarely used out of the four elements. Uses: walking on water, aid the user when swimming, can create water to disrupt electrical appliances, can manipulate the water vapour in the air, and can remove all moisture from the outside of your body 'Air:' This is the most versatile and, at times, the most powerful of the four elements. Users can: push/pull objects/people, destroy or create walls, deprive a person of air, levitate (the user or another person/object), read disturbances in the air, create whirlwirds, and/or crush objects. 'Earth:' Earth magic was at first, and for a very long time, thought to be last resort defensive magic, but Lawrence managed to find a new use for earth, proving that this element is not just for defence. It turns the user into an unbreakable stone statue (or parts of the user's body) for a random amount of time, from anywhere between a few weeks and a few hundred years. Races Deamons When Deamons posses a human all of thier features melt off, and their hair falls out. The possessed human's personality is wiped and they cannot be resurrected, even after the Deamon has left their body. Even in their host body, Deamons are extremely powerful. Keepers Also knowen as Hallowed Keepers. Keepers are a race of holied humans, who were given the gift of magic from the boy Yesh'ua or as he is now called, Jesus. They are Elementals and some-what Sensitives, and they are allowed to learn one more adept. They are trained and protected by the Guardians, who are in turn, desentant of past Keepers. Guardians Guardians are the desendants of pass Keepers. They can use magic, and view into the Astral. Depending on there lienage and strength,they may even be able to weild their Keepers' Hallow. Unlike Keepers, however, they start their training eariler, and more intensely. Category:Keepers series Category:Bloody's Fanfics and Stories